Love Story Kole
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Traducción de un songfic de FrivolousFlare que narra las complicaciones que tuvo Kole al principio de se relación con Jericho, visto a través de las líneas de "Love story" de Taylor Swift.


**_Ya extrañaba las traducciones JeriKole ;w;_**

 ** _Sí, esto es una traducción -porque no tengo imaginación para escribir *n*)9 - de un songfic escrito por FrivolousFlare inspirada en la canción "Love Story", de Taylor Swift" que por supuesto no le pertenece a ninguno de nosotros, al igual que los personajes mencionados a continuación ._**

* * *

 _Ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez._

 _Cierro los ojos y el recuerdo comienza._

 _Estoy en un balcón en medio de la brisa del verano._

Kole está sentada en la azotea con los ojos cerrados y la brisa alborotando sus cabellos cuando escucha el sonido de una guitarra. Intrigada, se levanta y sigue ese sonido hasta encontrarse con un chico rubio de cabello rizado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sus dedos corren por las cuerdas con cierto aire experto. Cuando él termina, se le acerca y se presenta como Kole.

 _Veo las luces veo la fiesta, los vestidos,_

 _te veo caminar a través de la multitud_

 _Y decir hola._

 _Poco después entendí…_

Los titanes están celebrando la derrota de la hermandad con una fiesta (a pesar de que Rin no estaba muy de acuerdo), pero Kole prefiere permanecer alejada del ruido. Jericho se acerca a ella caminando a través de la multitud y le toca el brazo para llamar su atención. Ella se levanta inmediatamente.

 _Que tú eras Romeo y estabas lanzando guijarros_

 _Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta."_

 _Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera suplicándote "por favor no te vayas"._

Kole está durmiendo en su casa en la jungla bajo el Polo Norte, pero se despierta al escuchar unos sonidos extraños, así que se levanta y ve a Jericho tras la ventana. Emocionada corre hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente. Por desgracia Gnarrk también despertó por esos sonidos y está fuera de sí al ver a la pequeña Kole en los brazos de un muchacho. Furioso, jala a Jericho del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras con Kole corriendo detrás de él con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, suplicándole que lo deje quedarse.

 _Y dije_

 _"Romeo, llévame a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos_

 _Estaré esperando, lo único que tienes que hacer es correr_

 _Serás mi príncipe y yo tu princesa_

 _Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí"._

Kole habla con Jericho a través de la ventana y le pide que espere mientras Gnarrk se tranquiliza.

 _Luego salgo al jardín a escondidas para verte_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio porque estamos muertos si alguien nos ve._

 _Cierra los ojos, quedémonos lejos de todo un rato más._

Kole salta por la ventana y aterriza junto a Jericho, lo besa rápidamente y toma su mano antes de adentrarse juntos en la jungla.

 _Porque tú eras Romeo y yo era una carta escarlata_

 _Y mi padre te dijo "Aléjate de Julieta."_

 _Pero tú lo eras todo para mí_

 _Por eso te suplicaba "no te vayas"._

Kole le grita a Gnarrk y le golpea la espalda mientras él aleja a Jericho de ella otra vez, pero él parece no darse cuenta, así que corre a encerrarse en su habitación hasta quedarse dormida.

 _Y dije_

 _"Romeo, llévame a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos_

 _Estaré esperando, lo único que tienes que hacer es correr_

 _Serás mi príncipe y yo tu princesa_

 _Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí."_

Kole está en su habitación esperando a Jericho, que aparece ante su ventana minutos después. Toma su mano y juntos ascienden en la noche.

 _Romeo, sálvame_

 _Quieren decirme qué sentir._

 _Este amor es complicado pero es real_

 _No tengas miedo, juntos saldremos de este lío_

 _Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí._

Gnarrk y Kole están desayunando cuando la pelea estalla. Él trata de convencerla de que Jericho en realidad no la quiere y va a traicionarla cuando menos se lo espere y le dice que ella tampoco lo ama en realidad hasta que ella se levanta y corre a su habitación. No vuelve a salir en todo el día.

 _Estaba cansada de esperar_

 _Preguntándome si algún día regresarías._

 _Mi fe en ti estaba desvaneciéndose_

 _Cuando te encontré en las afueras de la ciudad._

Kole vaga entre los árboles buscando alguna señal de Jericho, pero cada noche regresa a casa cada vez más molesta. Él ha dejado de aparecerse en su ventana y ella no puede encontrarlo afuera, hasta que un día finalmente tropiezan uno con el otro cerca de la entrada de la jungla.

 _Y dije_

 _"Romeo sálvame, me he estado sintiendo tan sola._

 _Seguí esperándote pero no regresabas_

 _¿Esto está en mi cabeza?_

 _No sé qué pensar."_

 _Entonces se arrodilló, sacó un anillo y dijo..._

Kole corre hacia él y lo ataca con reclamos como "¿Dónde has estado?" y "¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?", pero Jericho sólo se arrodilla y le muestra un anillo.

 _"Cásate conmigo, Julieta._

 _Ya no estarás sola_

 _Te amo y eso es todo lo que sé._

 _Ya hablé con tu padre, ve a buscar un vestido blanco._

 _Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo de que sí."_

Jericho gesticula "¿Te casarías conmigo?" a lo que ella ahoga un grito y se lanza encima de él abrazándolo fuertemente, acepta y lo besa.

 _Porque éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez._

Kole está sentada en una roca en medio de un campo de flores y Jericho está sentado a sus pies tocando una melodía que ambos conocen bien.

Ella cierra los ojos recordando el día en que se conocieron.

* * *

 ** _Esta historia tiene un hermano gemelo, esta misma historia pero narrada desde el punto de vista d_** ** _e Jericho :3 espero poder postearlo esta misma semana -w-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Por cierto, yo odié a Gnarrk (-n-)9_**


End file.
